The Visitor
by Brueghel
Summary: Short crossover fic. BtVS meets Blake's 7. Prompt: visitor


My first ever attempt at writing a crossover fic.

* * *

Visitor

The strange man had suddenly appeared in front of Zen out of nowhere. He eyed the flight deck and its occupants with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Um...I must've... apparently I did something...eh...wrong."

Dressed in a tweed suit he didn't come across as very threatening. No visible weapons. Under his right arm he held a large leather bound book. In his left hand he had a strange looking staff of some sort, made out of a shiny yellow metal which Vila suspected could very well be gold.

Six pairs of eyes were measuring him up.

When he realized that they kept staring at the outlandishly, silly hat he had on -all feathers and cheap trinkets sown onto the rim-, he took it off and went through his hair with a nervous gesture.

"Would you mind terrible...eh...telling me where I am?"

Blake stepped forward, knowing that Gan was only one step away if the stranger would cause trouble. Avon had already made his way to the weapons storage.

"You're on board the Liberator."

"Which is a ship."

"Yes." said Avon. "Our precise location is vector 12: the Gandolan star system."

The visitor's eyes grew wide and he took in his surroundings.

"_**Space**_ship..?"

"Who are you?" Blake wanted to know. "I'm Blake."

"Dear Lord, I must have gotten the formula wrong..."

He opened the book with his free hand and started going through the pages. He stopped when Gan crowded him.

"The man asked you a question."

"I'd answer if I were you." Vila suggested helpfully. " Gan can be very persuasive."

"Please, there's no need to get violent. I can't afford to get knocked out...again. Not now. I have to get back right away."

"Back where?"

"Back to the library. Willow and I were trying to contact this demon called..." He went back a few pages in the book and found the name. "...Qeclamsehduah. Charming fellow, really. Used to decapitate his victims and used their heads in the monthly bowling game."

Gan took another step towards him, which urged the man to finally disclose his name.

"Giles...Rupert Giles."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to help my Slayer rid the world of eh...vampires and demons."

While he spoke he regarded his audience one by one to see how his words would affect them. Giles figured he must have landed somewhere in the future but even in this age humanity must have their share of demons, alien or not. Maybe they'd understand what he was up against.

"We should keep him and turn him loose on Servalan." Vila suggested.

"Is that a demon this... Servalan?"

"She's what one would call a cold, callous, power-hungry vamp." said Avon.

"A vampire? In the future? Don't tell me they won!"

"I don't think they did." Blake assured him. "What exactly is a vampire by your definition."

"Vampires are the undead. They feed on humans and we've always fought for supremacy over the world."

"Sounds like they conquered the world anyway." 'Vila said. " We call them the Federation and their minions are called mutoids. They feed on blood."

"This is very unsetteling." Giles said worried.

"Tell me, " Avon asked. " what means of transportation brought you here?"

The visitor didn't answer right away, but Avon suspected that he didn't refuse to answer because he didn't want to reveal his secret mode of transportation. He looked positively embarrassed. Soon they understood why.

"I did this dance, read the Crealích formula out loud and shook my staff."

The wrinkles around Blake's eyes grew more pronounced in amusement.

"You're a sorcerer!" he exclaimed.

"Watcher."

"Loony." Vila concluded. "If you ask me you've been spending too much time in the virtual reality domes. Show us y'r dance then. It's been a long time since I've had a good laugh."

Giles never could get used to people's contempt for his profession. He understood it only too well, but hated it when he felt that they regarded him as the town fool.

He sighed, placed the ridiculous hat on his head and took position a few paces away from Gan. He stiffly did the steps he had learned, read the lines of the formula out loud and waved his staff with obvious lack of enthusiasm and... then he was gone. As sudden as he'd appeared.

"Sorcerer." Vila said. He was impressed.

"Who or whatever he was, " Blake said, "I hope he succeeds in freeing his world of vampires. I should hate to think there are other worlds out there where humans are suppressed by cold-hearted devils like Servalan."

"With his luck he got the formula wrong again and is now fighting off Zillornian War Dragons on the planet Zorg.", Avon said drily and returned to his station.


End file.
